


Fear

by BBClock



Series: Federal Mutants [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sexual Content, Stalker, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Xavier is living her life helping her dad run the school. She enters her bed room to find a dark mysterious man leaving a note and picture on her desk. Since she is not the first victim the BAU is called in to finally catch this guy. Derek is assigned to watch after Izzy, and he can't deny it is no hardship. Her sharp wit, and brains that could challenge Reid's only seem to add to her incredible body.<br/>Will he be able to remain professional? Or will this be the one girl who finally gets the Great Derek Morgan to surrender his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Note

**Author's Note:**

> Been obsessed with Criminal Minds lately and I just had to write this down. Hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos and what you would like to see happen. I would love some input and inspiration from you. All mistakes are my own, I have no beta. I also do not own any of the characters, only my original characters.

I walked in to my bed room and turned to the closet to change in to some sweats so I could go do my work out. I pulled on my socks and tennis shoes. I was about to turn back to my room when I noticed a difference in the room around me. I focused on the thoughts of the people around me. None of them had noticed anyone near my room. 

 

I walked out and found a figure looming over my desk. He turned sharply and jumped out the window of my second story bed room. He left behind an envelope that had my name scrawled across it in blocky print. I reached for it and tore it open. Inside was a picture of me walking in the woods near my home. I was alone, but you could see the rest of the Institute behind me. 

 

I turned over the picture, and found a note scrawled in the same script from the envelope. 

Isabella Xavier,

You are never as safe as you appear. Your home maybe surrounded by security, but that can no longer protect you from the determined. Watch who you call a friend, and who you call and enemy. 

Your Admirer 

 

I searched for the man who had jumped and found that he had moved to fast. I couldn’t search for unfamiliar brain waves from such a distance. I ran down to the main floor, and called out for my father. Even at the age of 26 I lived at home because I helped out at the school while I enjoyed my hobbies that became profitable over the years. 

 

“Dad?” I called out a bit louder. We had made a deal when I was a child that we would not read the other’s thoughts without it being a dire emergency. It kept some form of being a normal family. 

 

“Izzy? What is it? I thought you would be in the gym by now.” He came out of his study in his wheel chair. 

 

“I was left this note.” I passed it to him and he read the words. When he finally looked up at me the question was written all over my face. 

 

“We should rule out and mutant activity before we contact any authorities.” He made his way to the elevator. I followed closely behind. We went down to the security room, and he pulled up the cameras that would have caught any action near my bedroom. No cameras were placed in my room, my dad and I agreed that it would be a severe breach in privacy.  
The cameras caught the man jumping but he appeared human. He rolled to break his fall and ran at normal speeds. We shared a look and both nodded that we believed him to be human. Since it was my note, I called the police. 

 

 

The NYPD showed up quickly and we showed them the tapes, I gave my statement and they took the picture with them. A few of the officers gave me angry looks when they took in my home and my things. I finally snapped, overwhelmed by the pressure of the note and now the people who were supposed to be helping me were judging me. 

 

“What could possibly make you so angry every time you look at me?” I walked up to one of the officers who had given the most looks. 

 

“Nothing Ma’am.”

 

“One, I am a Miss, not a Ma’am. And two, your face is at best one of frustration. I watch after children for a living. I can read your face like a children’s book!”

 

“Izzy, calm down.” My dad placed his hand on my arm. “I apologize for my daughter. Although you might want to take this advice, don’t play poker with anyone. You’re sure to lose.” The officer turned and walked away from me. I walked over to my bed and sat down. The officers left slowly one by one. When they were finally all gone I heaved a sigh of relief. I flopped back on to my bed and my dad left my room to allow me a moment of peace. 

 

I ended up back in my sweats, down in the gym beating my frustrations out on a punching bag. I turned the stereo up to full blast, and I put on a heavy hip hop playlist. I was angry that I hadn’t been thinking when he was close enough. I was feeling violated because this ass hole had actually had the balls to enter my private space. I placed the dark figure in the bag’s spot and beat the living shit out of it. 

 

No one came down to check on me. They all knew better than to interrupt a work out while I was angry. I could kill any of them without even a second thought. I made my way over to the training room and I changed in to my X-men suit. I set up the scenario and I stood in the middle of the room. I waited for the go signal and then used my abilities until I could barely make my way back up the stairs to get to my bed. 

 

I didn’t even bother showering; I was too tired to really care. I pulled off my sweats and slumped in to my over fluffed mattress. I surely snored, but I really didn’t give a shit. I had every right to be acting a bit off. 

 

 

“Izzy, I would like you to meet Agent Rossi.” My father spoke from behind the couch where I was sitting. I put the book I was reading down on the coffee table and stood. I turned to find an older looking man who seemed to have the wise years vibe. I took a brief look inside his mind and found he was profiling me. 

 

“Nice to meet you. I am Isabella Xavier, but you can call me Izzy.” He shook the hand I offered. Several more people came in to the room via the front door. “Why are all of you here?”

 

“We are here because the NYPD asked for our help. You are not the first victim this man has targeted. He always goes for women who are in their mid-twenties, well off, and beautiful. We are from the FBI.”

 

“The BAU.” I whispered. I was a genius, not just because of my ability to read minds. I had an IQ of 176. 

 

“Exactly.” A younger man with dark hair and an official looking suit took a deeper look at me. 

 

“You are looking in to this man because he targets people like me and should be stopped. Yet you are looking in to me because you need to know what it is about me that could draw him in. I have already been violated, so I am now an open book. Ask your questions.” I sat down and motioned for each of them to pick a spot in the living room. 

 

“For a victim you seem to be more ticked off than scared.” A man who looked to be a mix of both black and white races spoke with a honey like voice.

 

“I don’t tend to get scared by people. I have trained in combat and martial arts my whole life. My parents never argued with it because they always thought that someone should be able to defend themselves. I enjoyed it growing up because it gave me a confidence boost and a discipline that helped me with the rest of my life. I was actually changing in to sweats to go down to the gym here in the house to train against the punching bag.”

 

“I am actually quite surprised you would practice such activities. Most upper class families tend to not train in such things because it could be considered unbecoming of someone of their class.” I looked to the much younger man. He had to be closer to my age. 

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I am 25. I am Dr. Spencer Reid.”

 

“I am older than you. Wow. Anyways, I am not the type of girl to get scared by an overly aggressive man. I know how to handle myself.” I looked down at my hands. I concentrated on their thoughts. They all had similar patterns to their reasoning. 

 

“Did you get a good look at the man?”

 

“His hood covered most of his face. I only got a glimpse before he was jumping out of the window.” 

 

“Morgan can you go with her? You can walk through the moment and the rest of us can set up shop here in case he tries to contact her again,” Rossi said. The honey voiced man stood and motioned for me to lead the way. 

 

I stood and walked over to the stairs. Once on the second floor I stopped walking. “It would help if I knew your name.”

 

“I am Agent Derek Morgan. It is nice to meet you.” I shook his and then continued down to my bed room. When we entered I pointed to the window. 

 

“He jumped there.” He walked over to the window and looked out and down. I could see the look on his face and I had to laugh. “Not exactly the nicest landing is it?” He turned to me and smiled. 

 

“It is good that you are in good spirits.” He walked closer to my desk and sat down. “I do have to ask. You seem like the type of girl who would have taken this in to her own hands and not asked for help. Why did you?”

 

“Do you see where I live? Trust me I would normally done exactly as you described, if I lived anywhere else. I live on the grounds of a boarding school. I can’t have the students that attend school here be in danger because I attracted a psycho. Their parents entrusted us with the care of their children. I care too much about them to allow this to hurt them.” 

 

He nodded and looked over my desk. I walked over to my closet and leaned on the door frame waiting for him to look up again. “Would you like me to walk you through how it happened?”

 

“That would be very helpful.” I stood straight again and walked deeper in to my closet. Morgan followed. 

 

“I came in here to change in to sweats like I said. I pulled on my tennis shoes and when I stood back up I felt like something in my area had changed. I tried to figure it out for a second but shrugged it off. I exited the closet and when I looked up again he stood by my desk. He had just placed and envelope with my name on it on the desk. When he noticed my presence he jumped out the window. 

 

“I froze for a second, and by the time I got over to the window he was gone from sight. I opened the envelope and it held a photo of me taking a walk in the woods that are on the edge of our land. You can see the school building in the back ground through the trees. I turned the picture over and found a note written on the back. ‘Isabella Xavier, You are never as safe as you appear. Your home maybe surrounded by security, but that can no longer protect you from the determined. Watch who you call a friend, and who you call and enemy. Your Admirer’ is what it said. 

 

“I went down stairs and showed it to my father then we contacted the police. They arrived in about ten minutes, which is understandable considering we live about that far from the nearest precinct. There are perks and draw backs to living here. We own about five square miles of land that is useable. The rest is covered in water and woods. We try to preserve it. This means there are no near neighbors. So we gain quite a bit of privacy. The drawback being that we are so far away from town that if something were to happen we are not exactly next door to the city.”

 

“That was incredibly detailed. Do you have a photographic memory?”

 

“It is called an Eidetic memory, and yes I do. Also I have an IQ of 176.” He looked at me with surprise on his face. 

 

“You are only a year older than Reid and your mind can rival his. You both are geniuses.” 

 

“I not only attended the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children because of my father. I belong there. I would have been asked to attend even if I didn't sport the same last name as the owners.” I smiled at him.

 

“Well, it is good to know that you aren’t just a pretty face.”

 

“No, I am not. I am a pretty face that can kick your ass in both combat and strategy. I am a force to be reckoned with. Are you up to the challenge Agent Morgan?” I let my voice dip on the last sentence. He looked me over, taking all of me in this time. I couldn’t help flirting a little bit because his voice made my knees turn to jelly. 

 

“I do believe I will ignore the obvious innuendo there. Let’s go back down stairs and you can get to know the rest of the team and we can get started.” 

 

“Do you really see any harm in flirting with me? You obviously find me attractive. The sentiment is obviously returned. So I see very little harm. If my clinical way of looking at things is what is bothering you, don’t worry. I am only acting this way because less than a day ago I had a strange man standing in my bed room uninvited. This place is surrounded by security. I am a bit rattled that a man who can seem to walk right pass all of it has an interest in me. Eventually I will revert back to myself, the normal me, is much, much more fun to flirt with.”

 

I brushed his arm with my hand as I walked out the door to head down to find the rest of his team. I laughed silently at his thoughts as he trailed behind me. They were heavy with lust, and he also seemed to be scolding himself. 

~She is a victim. You are only here to help the NYPD put this sick bastard away. You are not here to let some smoking hot girl get inside your head.~

 

I laughed audibly at his last thought. I couldn’t help myself. The irony was too good. Lucky for me he was too far behind me to actually hear my laughter. I reached the dining room first and saw that everyone had computers and my dad had loaned them a few white boards to use. They were talking and only Reid looked up when I entered. 

 

I took in the sight of the boards. They had several young girls’ pictures, all around my age, taped to them. I saw the similarities to the appearances and also saw how they looked like me. “I know some of these girls. Hannah James used to hang around here during the summer because our mothers were friends. We lost contact the year my mother died. Lois Henry lives just north of here. They are our closest neighbors. They told us they were having some security issues and that they had them fixed.”

 

Everyone watched as I walked over to the boards. I pointed to each girl and turned to the table. I noticed my father had retreated to his study. “Before any of you ask, my mother died when I was 14. She was very sick, leukemia.” I turned back around and studied the faces. I was entranced by the facts. I took them all in and tried to put the pieces of the order of events. “If this continues I will be abducted and held for ransom. He pretends that he loves me because this is the age most women will start to look for worthy mates. I for one am not quite there yet. Anyways, Hannah would of course enjoy the attention. Lois would be petrified of someone willing to do this. He wants to gage how we will react. He wants the money, and to see us suffer because of our lives.” 

 

Rossi stepped up behind me. “You are very intelligent. I only ask that you put your trust in us that we won’t let it get that far.” I nodded and turned back to the table. 

 

“I would love to know your names. I really don’t like using the he, she, it, you stuff.” A blonde stood and extended her hand to me.

 

“I am Jennifer Jereau, most call me JJ though.” Next a lady with darker hair and a stiff posture stood. 

 

“I am Emily Prentiss.” I nodded at her and finally the dark haired man stood and fixed his stern gaze on my face. 

 

“I am Aaron Hotchner.” I nodded at him and then took a seat on the table. I made a move for one of the case files and Derek moved it so it was just outside my grip. I looked up at him, an irritated look on my face.

 

“You are not supposed to look at that. There is no need for you to trouble yourself with the details of the case.” I turned so my legs were on the table and I sat with them crossed. I continued to glare at him. “That look is not going to get me to change my mind.”

 

“And neither will me pouting, doesn’t stop it from making me feel better.” JJ smiled and tried to hide a laugh.

 

“What JJ?” Derek turned to her.

 

“Looks like you have finally met your verbal sparring match.” I smiled and placed my chin in my hands. I looked at the files that were all over the table and started to focus. I enjoyed watching each of them think. It was like my own personal movie.


	2. Not Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy refuses to let this get in her way. She wants to keep her normal life. That is until she seems to have a hard time with the emotional roller coaster that she is on.

I decided I was not going to hide away. I had responsibilities and I couldn't let them slide. I had a few student appointments and then I went to teach my psychology class. I almost always had an agent with me. I couldn’t deny that I preferred the presence of one of them over all the others. 

 

“Raise your hand if you believe the genetics we are born with are the main reason we turn out the way we have.” A good portion of the class raised their hands. Derek stood in the back of the class having a pensive look on his face. “Now, who here says that the way you are raised is the determining factor?” The other part of the class raised their hands. I glanced at Derek and asked him to come up to the front of the class. 

 

“This is Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI. He specializes in the psychology behind people committing crimes. Now Derek, not going to get to personal here, but where are you from?”

 

“Chicago.” 

 

“So with that background, I am guessing you had a, let’s put it as an interesting, group of young people around you. Genetics would say that you were born to commit crimes and become a professional criminal. But I also would like to argue from the side of the way you were raised. Did you grow up in a multiple parent house?”

 

“Yes until the age of ten. My father died in the line of duty stopping a robbery.”

 

“So your father was a police officer, and your mother?”

 

“She made ends meet. Nothing that really had much of a title.”

 

“So if we think on the way you were raised, you would be a good provider. Protective thanks to your father, but also a hard worker for what you bring home. Since you lost a parent in childhood you either never talk to your mom and siblings or you enjoy every spare moment you can have with them.” I turned back to the class. 

 

“This is the age old argument of Nature verses Nurture. Does the way we are raised and the lessons we are taught growing up override the predisposition to such things that are genetically programmed? Another example could be, if your parent abuses their spouse, are you more likely to do so? Or is it different if you do not grow up around this influence?” The bell rang. “Tomorrow I want you to have come up with one example of a debate that could be made on this.” 

 

The students made their way out the door and I turned back to my computer which was controlling the touch t.v. screen. I turned it all off and packed up my things. “You know this incredibly well,” Derek spoke as he watched me. 

 

“I have always been fascinated with how the brain functions. So which side are you on? Nature or Nurture?”

 

“Nurture, my mom taught me to be a good person. I didn’t succumb to the surroundings.” I looked in to his memories for just a second and saw he was only slightly lying. “How about you?”

 

“I am not exactly sure. Considering the fact that my parents were good people and I grew up in a home that taught me to give back and treat others as they are equals. I am not sure which side I am on. It helps to remain impartial when you teach it so the students do understand it is good to have your own opinion of the topic.” I hiked my laptop bag up on my shoulder and left the room. Derek followed closely behind me. 

 

“Now where to?”

 

“Home, I am going to walk home. I come here only in the mornings. I am in my office until I teach and then I go home. I tend to work out and then I choose something to entertain myself until my father is done with his theoretical physics class and we will work on dinner together. After dinner I usually watch a movie and then I retreat to my room to read or some other distraction.”

 

“That helps. So the team talked and we decided that since I am the agent that is the most physically capable and it helps my thinking process to walk through your day to day I will be your ‘body guard’” He put quotes around body guard. I smiled and stopped walking once we were outside the school building. I leaned against the wall out of sight from any windows and the door way and smiled. 

 

“I have no complaints for that. I actually prefer to be followed around by you rather you fellow agents. I am quite taken with you.” His phone rang before he really had chance to react. 

 

“Hey Baby Girl.” Maybe he already had a girl friend? I focused on his senses. 

 

“Hey Hot Pants, so I looked in to Isabella like you asked and found that she pretty much told you the high lights. No criminal record and she had the grades that she could have gone to any school she wanted. She instead attended NYU and got a teaching degree. Now she works back there. This girl is an absolute genius. I swear she could pass the training it takes to be one of you guys in about four months.” 

 

“It takes six year to be one of us.”

 

“Her major was in criminal psychology and minor in teaching. She only needs a master’s degree.”

 

“Why are we even talking about this? She is a victim. Thanks Garcia.” He hung up and I fixed my gaze on him. 

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Our technical analyst, she gets us records and why am I even telling you what that means you probably know.” I laughed as he ran his hand down his face. 

 

“Okay, now we both need a stress relief. Want to spar?”

 

“What?”

 

“We have the mats in the gym you just have to give me a few to change in to my sweats and then I can meet you down in the gym.”

 

“I am supposed you follow you.”

 

“Look if you want to play that card and come watch me change my clothes, I am not going to stop you. I might even invite you. I am not one to hide my attraction. I am just thinking that you might want to keep the professional front.” I began walking again and he followed closely behind me. “I can watch myself for ten minutes.”

 

“Fine, show me the gym.” I smiled as we entered my home. I pointed down a hall way and showed him the door to the gym. I quickly climbed the stairs and dropped my laptop bag on my bed. Once I was in my closet I found a tank top and shorts and pulled them on quickly and I left my room bare foot. I ran down to the gym saying hi to a few of the agents on my way. They watched me whip pass and laughed. 

 

I entered the gym and I turned on the speaker system. I walked over to the panel on the wall and pulled up an upbeat playlist and pressed play. Derek had taken off his shoes, and was standing in the middle of the open matted area. “Are you ready?” He asked.

 

“The real question is, are you ready to face someone who has mastered several forms of hand to hand?” He smiled and used a finger to get me to come closer. I stepped on the mat and took position. He lunged first and I calmly ducked and swept under his legs. I rolled back on to my feet and he turned. I smirked and he glared. “Want a second chance?” He threw a few punches and I dodged most. He caught me a bit on the last one. I got a little angry.

 

I landed a few blows on him and he had bent over because of a kick I landed to his side. I wailed away at that one spot and he collapsed. I bent down and raised his face with my finger. “Now do your believe I can take care of myself?” His gaze connected with mine. I grazed his lips with mine and I stood. I walked out of the gym after turning off the music. I padded to the living room to find JJ sitting and studying a folder. 

 

“Where’s Derek?” I raised my hand and pointed over my shoulder. Derek appeared and sat down beside me. He looked at me and I glanced at him. “Do I even want to know?”

 

“I kicked his ass, and this happened after he said he didn’t believe I could take him.” Derek looked like he was about to protest until I silenced him with a look. They looked at each other and I leaned back in to the couch. 

 

“Hey Izzy can I ask you a few more questions?” JJ asked. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Does the media recognize your name?”

 

“Yes, since my last name is in the title of the school. The parents of the kids here are sure to pay attention to it and we can’t afford to have them start to doubt that we are capable of caring for their children.”

 

“The presence of a stalker is not exactly good,” Derek pointed out.

 

“I know it’s not, but I have to put them first. These kids have nowhere else that will accept them like we do. They all are very aware of this sadly. We have all been called weirdos and bullied.” Derek’s face flashed concern before I realized that I had included myself in the last comment. JJ cleared her throat and I turned to her.

 

“We have to let the media know that we are looking for him, it might cause him to slip up. What do you suggest I do?”

 

“You can let them know, but try not to use my name or that of the school’s. If you are forced to identify me you can use my mother’s maiden name. I would be Isabella Wolfe.” She chatted with me for a little while longer and I retreated to my room. Derek followed close behind and I grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer in the storage room just across the hall from my room. I handed it to Derek and I opened my laptop bag. 

 

I sat on my bed and watched a few things on Facebook. I then switched to Netflix and chose one of the shows I had been binge watching. Derek had set up camp on my couch. He had his bag nearby. I heard the movement come from his side of the room and he sat down beside me on my bed. 

 

“We need to talk about earlier.”

 

“Can’t you learn to leave it alone?” He gave me a look. “Fine.” I paused the show and slightly closed the lid before turning to him, placing my laptop by my feet. 

 

“You and I can’t kiss. It is unprofessional on my part and it is not good for you to seek a relationship with someone while you are under the stress of being a victim.”

 

“You do realize that I majored in psych in college right? You would do better talking to a wall. I am fully aware of anything that would stand in the way. I am aware of the fact that you are not exactly a player but not exactly Mr. Relationship.” I stood up and moved to my closet. 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You don’t go out with the intention to break hearts and go for one night stands, but you also don’t go on more than three dates with any one girl because it might mean something might happen. Girls hate your type even more than the players. At least we know where we stand with a player. When it comes to your type we hate it because we keep hoping that we will be the one to break your streak. Maybe you will go the distance with us? We never know where we stand because the ground is so shaky.” 

 

I grabbed a sweat shirt and pulled it over my head. It had the logo of the school on the front and my last name along with the number I wore for track. I pulled my long locks up in to a pony tail. 

 

“How did you figure that out?” I was so riled up that I almost shouted that I read his mind. 

 

“You’re too good looking to not get any dates, and you’re too smooth to not be close to a player. You were raised to be a good person, so you wouldn’t just break someone’s heart because you are afraid.”

 

“Afraid? You think relationships scare me?”

 

“They scare all of us. Even women are scared. Here is a little insight to the female mind. We are terrified that you guys will objectify and then leave our emotions at the front door so you can walk on them on the way out.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. 

 

“I would never.” I placed my other hand on his cheek. 

 

“I know which is why I flirt. I know you will walk away in peace and not hurt me more than can be helped. I am not the type of girl who let’s someone as amazing as you walk by and doesn’t even give it a shot. You are honorable, sweet, protective, and let’s not forget damn sexy.” He placed his other hand on my hip and leaned down. His lips ghosted over mine.

 

“How scared are you right now?”

 

“Petrified.” He yanked me as close as I could get and kissed me passionately. I brought my other hand to place on his neck. I felt my body heat up and that was something I had missed about the opposite sex. What I hadn’t counted on was my hands gaining so much heat from the lust and passion coursing through my body. I broke the kiss and ran for the bathroom. 

 

I held out my hands just as they burst in to flame. My final gift besides reading minds and being telekinetic was the ability to create and control fire. I got it from my mom, who had an affinity for earth. I hadn’t lost control like that since I was a child. I lit a candle in the bathroom with the fire and put the rest out. I had to have something to explain the smell of smoke. 

 

I opened the door to find Derek standing just outside. The confusion on his face would have been comical if I hadn’t been the cause of it. I turned back and blew out the candle. “I am so sorry. I just haven’t felt like that in such a time. I could handle the heat. Could we go slower?”

 

“So you weren’t so turned off that you had to run?” His smile was gorgeous. “We can move slower. I do have one condition though. We can’t do anything around my team. They can’t know we are doing this.” I nodded and kissed him lightly. “Why did you light the candle?”

 

“It belonged to my mom. She made it. It has calming herbs in it so I thought it would help.” He seemed to buy it. I led him back over to the bed. 

 

“I thought we were moving slowly?” He chuckled.

 

“Ha ha, I thought we could watch the show together or find a movie. My dad is done in about two hours and I would like to kill some time.” I grabbed my laptop and opened the lid. I pressed play on the show and we sat in silence watching the story unfold. 

 

 

I chopped tomatoes that would end up in the sauce I was making for our dinner while my dad worked on the garlic bread. “So how was your day?” He asked. 

 

“It was fine. We started talking about Nature vs Nurture today. Derek asked me which one I believe in and I wasn’t sure how to answer him.”

 

“It is a very interesting question. Have you had the students pose any form of a debate about it?”

 

“That would be tomorrow.” I stirred the tomatoes in to the rest of the sauce and took a look at the noodles making sure they were cooking evenly. The team had gone in to the city to take care of some leads and for JJ to have a press conference. They would be back for dinner though. 

 

“Any malfunctions today?”

 

“With the students? No they did very well.”

 

“I know without having to read your mind that you have an exception in that statement.”

 

“I had one today, with my gifts. I felt over heated and my hands lit. I managed to run in to the bathroom before they actually did so Derek wouldn't see. He was the only one with me.”

 

“What could you have possibly been doing that would cause such a rise in your temperature to quickly?”

 

"I really don’t want to talk about that. It is something a girl would share with her mom not her dad. Especially her dad with mutant abilities.” I started to grab out serving dishes as my dad placed the bread in the oven to get warm and crispy. 

 

“Izzy, were you kissing?” I whipped around to face him my hands almost flickering. His gazed held curiosity and concern.

 

“Again I am not sharing that with you. I am 26 years old. That is way too old for my daddy to be asking me about my love life. There are just some things that I just don’t want to tell you because it would be beyond awkward. Please respect that.” I used my gifts to place the food in the respective bowls and set them on the table. Once the bread was warmed up and out the team opened the door. 

 

“What could possibly smell that amazing?” Rossi walked in first and he sat down not even waiting to start serving himself. 

 

“This is broken lasagna. It is our easier version. All the components are there just not done in layers. Please feel free to eat; we made enough to feed an army.” I sat down and gave myself a large serving. Everyone seemed to be hungry because there were no left overs. I was glad that they loved it. 

 

I placed the dishes in the dish washer and several members of the team offered to help with the table. I was grateful for the help. 

 

“Any updates on my case?”

 

“We put out a tip line number tonight so people should start calling tonight and tomorrow morning. We will work our way through it and it should bring us one step closer.”

 

“Did you have to say my name?” JJ shook her head and I sighed in relief. 

 

After dinner was cleaned up I sat to watch a movie in the living room with my dad and the team had a conference. I went up to my room and was going to change in to pjs when I saw the note taped to my door. 

 

Miss Isabella, 

Your valiant efforts will not stand in my way for much longer. I would watch where you go, lest one of those places be where I will finally be able to lay a hand on your satin like skin. I can’t help the feeling it stirs when I think of how soft you will be.

Your Admirer

 

I untapped the note and walked down the stairs. I went straight for the kitchen and froze in the middle of the door way. “Izzy?” Emily stood and made her way over to me. I held out the note to her and she took it. Once she had read it out loud I was finally able to feel something. 

 

“He came in to my home again! I was here when he did it because it wasn’t there when I went to change in to sweats earlier. My family was here! The students most likely still roaming around! How dare he!” I was furious. I felt my temperature rising again and that scared me. I walked outside and stood next to the rose bushes I had helped my mom plant the summer before she was hospitalized. I ran my hands over the leaves and tried to let the cold evening outside seep in to my body. 

 

It was going to be hard to keep my secret and keep the kids safe if I lost control of my emotions so easily. I needed to gain my control back. I looked up at the sky. “Please mom, I am only asking for your help because I am desperate. They are federal agents, and they can’t know. Give me the strength I need to get through this.”


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of being watched, but this time one of the team discovers that Izzy is hiding something

I slept fitfully that night. I wasn’t sure what I had done to make this man so obsessed. About half way through the night I snuck away from Derek, who had crashed on the couch again. I made my way down to the basement and called up Cerebro. 

 

I used my gifts while standing there to try and read the residual brain patterns in the house. I searched for anyone who may be nearby who had memories of the Manor. I was so focused I didn’t hear the door open. “Izzy?” I took off the helmet and whirled around to come face to face with a drowsy Reid. 

 

“Reid, this really isn’t a place we allow visitors.”

 

“What is this place? It looks like a giant computer.”

 

“It sort of is. Look Reid, is there any way I can get you to go upstairs and forget this ever happened?”

 

“Not likely, what are you doing?” I had to decide what to say. My powers had nothing to do with the case, but I couldn’t exactly lie directly in the face of the evidence. 

 

“I am reading people’s minds.” I spoke as if it was the everyday for me, which it was. 

 

“Stop joking, what is going on?” He moved forward and was lucky I had removed the helmet. 

 

“Reid, you of all people should be able to relate to what I am saying. You know exactly what it is like to be unbelievably special and not be able to be accepted. This school, it is ment for children that have gifts like me. I can read minds and create/control fire.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Which one?” I stood as if I had been challenged. Reid shrugged and I held out my hand. I started a small flame and kept it under harsh control. Cerebro was heavily guarded against fire. His expression was absolutely priceless. 

 

“You aren’t lying.”

 

I extinguished the flame and asked him to come closer. I placed the helmet back on when he had stopped moving. “Remain as still as humanly possible.” I faced the screen and used my gifts to make the people show up. The entire space lit up. “These are all of the people who are currently thinking active thoughts, basically having inner conversations.” I changed to the mutants. The screen changed to blue lights. “These are all the mutants in the world. That is what I am. These people have special gifts that make them different. I received mine from my parents. My dad can read minds; my mother had an affinity for earth.” I removed the helmet and told Reid he could move again. 

 

“Could this have any effect on the case? Could the unsub have been searching for you?”

 

“This has nothing to do with the case. We checked before I called anyone. If it had been mutants or a mutant hunter we would have dealt with it on our own. This is being done by a human. Before you ask I have tried to use my gifts to search for him, but without being familiar with his unique brain wave pattern I can’t locate him unless he is nearby. My father might have more luck, since his gifts have had longer to mature, but it is still difficult for him.”

 

“We have to tell the team. We could take advantage of your abilities.”

 

“I will not be reduced to some tool. I have a life to Spence. They can’t know. Why do you think I have gone to such lengths to hide it? This secret is one we keep to protect the children who need us. They have nowhere else that can teach them control and how to protect themselves. I have always said that we are not monsters, we shouldn’t have to hide, but we must to keep ourselves safe.” 

 

He nodded and smiled. “I understand that sentiment completely.”

 

“Promise me that you will keep my secret. And I wouldn’t lie, since I can read your thoughts.”

 

“I swear I won’t tell anyone what you are.” I hugged him because I was so relieved. He was shocked by my movement, and it took him a moment to hug me back. 

 

“Thank you. I would die before allowing anyone to harm these kids.” 

 

“You had said that you attended this school. Does that mean that there are grown mutants out there in that world?”

 

“Yes, several of them actually work for the FBI. I have several friends that I would trust with my life that grew up with me here. I visit them often.” We began the trek back up the stairs and to bed. He continued to ask me questions and I gave the best answer I could. He escorted me back to my bedroom and I snuck back in to bed without alerting Derek. 

 

 

I need to go in to New York to visit a few people and run a few errands. Derek rode in my SUV with me. “Why would you choose this type of car out of all the cars you could have possibly had?”

 

“Do you mean why this over a corvette or a Ferrari?” He smiled and laughed. I had rolled down the windows and was enjoying the loud volume of the radio as the wind whipped by. 

“I chose this because it can handle more. I wanted something that like me could take a hit and keep going.” He nodded and I made him laugh again by dancing in my seat to the song that was playing. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You need to learn to just let go and let things be. Relax Derek.”

 

“Says the girl with a stalker on her tail.” I stuck my tongue out at him and continued my dancing. I brought out my aviator sunglasses and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. We had just gotten in to the city so I turned down the radio and rolled up the windows. My first stop was a charity’s office. 

 

“Miss Xavier, how are you doing today?”

 

“Oh Heather, I am just splendid. Is Scott in today?” She smiled and nodded. “Let’s not let him know I am here I want to surprise him. Is he available right now?” Again she nodded. 

 

“You know the way.” I smiled and thanked her. I made my way for the elevator and Derek followed me silently. 

 

“Who is Scott?”

 

“Don’t get jealous. He is one of my best friends. He runs this office for Make a Wish. This was his dream. He wanted to give back since they helped him find his brother.” The doors opened and I walked directly in to the big double door office. Scott was facing a planning board and looked up with a large grin on his face. 

 

“Isabella Xavier! I am so happy to see you.” I got a tight hug and it felt very nice to have someone who was genuinely happy for once. 

 

“You know I hate that name.”

 

“I know, that is why I insist on using it.” He laughed with me. He pointed to Derek. “Who’s this?”

 

“Derek Morgan meet Scott Summers. Derek is in the FBI.” 

 

“What are you doing with an FBI agent?”

 

“I am actually the object of some sicko’s affections. So they have a team here to help put him away.” He nodded and gave me a look of concern. He walked back over to the planning board and I followed. “What party are you planning now?”

 

“They want to have a party to thank all of those who have donated in the past year. I am just having a hard time figuring out what theme to use.” I looked over the list he had. 

 

“Why not make us all feel good and make it a black tie night under the stars? This is Make a Wish after all.” He kissed my cheek and thanked me.

 

“You miss are a genius. They are going to love it. I hope we can score a roof top venue to hold it so it really is under the stars.” 

 

“I would offer my home but there be children there.” We laughed together and Derek gave us a look like he didn’t find it funny. “We used to joke that we could have had the most amazing parties ever back in college. Only we couldn’t use my home since children live there.” He nodded and I shrugged. 

 

“Thank you again for the idea. I will run it by the main hub this afternoon when I have my phone conference with them.” 

 

“No problem, I also expect my invitation to be personally addressed.” I smiled at him. I had to keep moving if I was going to make it home by my class. “I have to go, but I had to see you while I am in the city.” 

 

“I am glad you stopped by.” We said our good byes and I walked out of the office, Mr. Stoic followed. We walked most of the errands because I had parked in a garage and they all were close by. I stopped in a few stores and grabbed a few things. I also dropped of some mail from the students and grabbed what needed to be brought over package wise. 

 

“This is also why I wanted a truck.” Derek laughed at me. My final stop was the local hole in the wall coffee shop. I need some coffee after the last few days I had. I ordered my usual and Derek was hesitant to order. “Look, I am rich, plain and simple. Let me at least buy you coffee to thank you for protecting me.” He finally gave in and I grabbed our orders. We were on our way back to the garage, when he smacked in to someone walking. He had not seen them since he had been talking to me. 

 

“I am so sorry!” He helped a fit woman off the concrete. She brushed herself off. He was lucky his coffee hadn’t spilled. That would have just added to the mess. 

 

“It is fine. I was looking at an email on my phone. I should have watched where I was going.” She finally looked up at him. “Derek? Derek Morgan?”

 

“Yes, I am.” He seemed to finally get a good look at her. “Wait, Emma Jennings?” She nodded and the two hugged. 

 

“Are you in town for a case?”

 

“Yeah, we got in a few days ago.”

 

“I wish it was under better circumstances, but I am so happy to see you again. Want to catch up sometime? We could have dinner when your case finishes.” I was getting a bit jealous myself. This lady was beautiful. She knew him well and seemed to be an old lover. 

 

“Sorry, but I have actually found someone.” The disappointment on her face was comical. 

 

“Who could possibly be so amazing to steal the great Derek Morgan off the market?”

 

“That would be Miss Izzy here.” I felt amazing when he said that. Emma turned to me. 

 

“It is nice to meet you Emma, I am Isabella Xavier. Please call me Izzy though.” She shook my hand in a friendly manner. 

 

“I am glad Derek found someone. Can’t blame a girl for trying, once you have rode that ride you want to get directly back in line. It is nice to meet you as well. I have to get going, meetings and such. It was amazing to see you again Derek, take care.” They hugged one last time and she continued walking. 

 

Derek and I continued to walk back to my truck. “So, she rode that ride?” I teased. 

 

“One night stand, back when I was younger and just starting off at the BAU. She was young and just out of college.”

 

“Good to know, so do I have something to look forward to?”

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” He gave me a sly glance that made me laugh. I got a smile out of him and he bumped my shoulder. 

 

“Come on, be the typical guy for two seconds. Are you any good?”

 

“Oh I am amazing! You will be addicted after just one taste.” I tried to cover my laugh with a cough. He started chuckling. 

 

“That is something I definitely will have to test. By the way, I am so amazing you will never think of any other girl again. You will always compare them to me and they will always fall short.” I laughed as we rounded the corner in to the parking garage. We made it to the truck and were on our way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. I am really loving this story, but I always seem to write when I am supposed to be in bed. Thank you for reading, each hit makes me feel amazing.


	4. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she did was answer the door...

The next morning I got dressed in jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. I pulled on some black leather pumps and walked down stairs. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, letting the loose curls that it normally dried in to sway with every step. The team had given the profile of the man that they were looking for and had received a tip. They had gone in to the city to check it out. 

 

I poured milk in to a bowl for my cereal. Since it was a Saturday, I was free to do as I liked with my day. When I was finished with my cereal I made my way to the living room. I turned on the television and sat down to watch the morning news. 

 

A knock sounded at the door, it had startled me. I stood and walked to the door. The man who appeared in the peephole seemed to be a UPS driver. I read his mind and found nothing out of the ordinary. “How can I help you?” I spoke as I opened the door. 

 

“Are you Miss Isabella Xavier?”

 

“Yes?” I wasn’t sure what he was doing there. Also how had he gotten past the gate without buzzing to the house? I only realized my mistake when he started to reach out and grab me. I tried to run but he was quick. His muscles gripped around my body and held me tight. I couldn’t get my hands to any area of open skin to cause any damage. When I really focused I had the ability to create flame from any point in my body, I was far from focused. I was out right terrified. 

 

I screamed, hoping someone would be home to help me. I remembered my father had gone to talk at NYU, and wouldn’t be home for a few hours. The man dragged me out to his truck and stuffed me inside. Placing tape over my mouth so I couldn’t scream, he bound my wrists with metal hand cuffs. Even if I could heat my hands up enough to start melting the cuffs, it would cause a major fire. 

 

About an hour in to the drive I sat up and tried to calm my mind. I had to focus and get a message to someone. I gave thought to my dad but he wouldn’t be able to do much in his chair. I then remembered that Reid knew. 

~Reid, this is Izzy. I have been taken from my home; I have been gone for about an hour. Please help me.~ 

I was hoping he wouldn’t just ignore it. I just had to wait and see if he actually listened. I looked around me trying to find something I could use to injure the man. I found all the boxes that wear close enough to grab without him noticing to be empty. He parked the truck and came around to the back. 

 

I was roughly grabbed and dragged in to a dark building of some sorts. Once inside I realized it was a barn. “I have been watching you closely Isabella.”

 

“If you have been watching me then you should know I don’t like being called by that name. I prefer the name Izzy.”

 

“That name never became you. Izzy is not elegant enough to fit someone of your station. Isabella is, on the other hand, something ment for you. Your wealth and your life are perfect; you deserve to have a name that fits.” I had been tossed to the floor and I had struggled back in to my sitting position. “They all flaunt the riches that they never even earned. Heather bought fancy clothes, and had to have the latest fashions. Lois used it for the best tech she could get her hands on. I know they are both friends of yours.”

 

“Heather hasn’t talked to me since my mom died, and Lois only is an acquaintance. Yo should know that.” I read his mind and only started to find anger.

 

“You on the other hand, you went for a modest car. You have a job, you help people. You are earning your own way.”

 

“Then why take me? You only took the others because they didn’t use the money correctly. You were jealous of the wealth they had.”

 

“You my dear, I took you because I actually like you. Your skin is flawless, and your mind is so amazing. You are kind, and beautiful. I actually care for you.” All I could think was oh great; I had to be the one he actually liked. I looked up at him for the first time since we got there and I saw a ski mask on his face. 

 

“If you want me, then why cover your face? How am I to return the sentiment to someone whose face I do not know?” I tried to use flowery words so he would think I was complementing him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I decided it was now or never. I started to heat my right hand and tried to saw through the metal. Hoping if I did so slowly, it wouldn’t create the huge fire that might happen around the flammable hay. 

 

“You are very clever. It is good. I also hear that you have been this way since you were a child.” I knew he had to be from the area because he had no accent that was any different than mine. 

 

“What caused you to be so angry with those other women? You seem to have grown up around here just like the rest of us.”

 

“They did not earn the money they flaunted. I grew up with my parents barely able to make enough to put food on the table for me and my siblings. We had nothing. I had to reuse the same back pack every year and my mom had to continue to repair it. Eventually it had more patches than the original fabric. Everyone at school bullied me about it.

 

“People like you have the money for back packs and the best food. You can pay your bills and go on vacations. You had your parents around when you were a child. I had to raise my little sisters because my mom and dad had to work day and night.” As he ranted I tried to get the metal to be weak enough that I could snap it apart. 

 

I again tried to focus on the thoughts of the team. They were working furiously, looking over the video of me being grabbed, and they had just started moving to get to me. I had to last for another hour. The hand cuffs had started to give way but still needed some more work. By the time they got there the cuffs might be brittle enough. 

 

The man continued to rant and rave, he didn’t seem to notice I hadn’t been paying attention. I looked around for a board or something I could use to defend myself with. When I came up empty on the search I decided that it would have to be me trying to take down someone who was a good six inches taller than me. 

 

I zoned out as the time sped by. He eventually stopped talking and just sat on the only chair in the room brooding. If the team didn’t arrive soon, I wasn’t entirely sure what he would do with me. I heard sirens in the far off distance, and he began to panic. I snapped the cuffs open and stood. His surprise was evident on his face. 

 

I still had my shoes on and they brought us to almost even height. I moved quickly and did a spin kick to his side. He buckled. I landed a few blows as he tried to grab me again. I felt the anger; it welled inside until I threatened to burst in to flames. I held out my and let a small fire build. He had a look of pure fear on his face. “How do you like me now?” I shouted. I swept under his feet and that brought him down to his knees. I back handed him and he collapsed on to the dirt floor with an audible thud. 

 

The shouts that came from the door got closer and the officers banged in. Derek went straight for me, and everyone else went for the man. “Why is he so beat up?” JJ asked. I pointed to the cuffs. 

 

“He had a pair of faulty cuffs. I guess the rest of the girls weren’t strong enough to break them. I broke them after a few tries and then I gave him a piece of my mind.” Everyone laughed. Derek took me away from the man and we went outside to an ambulance. They gave me a quick check while I explained to Derek what else had happened. 

 

“I am so sorry that I wasn’t there. I should have stayed behind with you instead of going with the team.”

 

“Look, you guys had a valid tip; it just turned out to be bogus. I do not blame you at all for what happened. As you can see I can handle my own affairs. That doesn’t mean I don’t mind the help of someone as qualified as you.” I winked up at him as the rest of the team filed out the door. Rossi was the one who was toting a broken man. Derek’s phone started ringing. He pulled it out and put it on speaker so the team could hear. 

 

“What’s up baby girl?”

 

“I am just calling to make sure you got to Izzy.” I smiled at her words. I held out my hand to Derek so he could hand me the phone. I brought it closer to my lips. 

 

“I am perfect. Thank you for your concern Pen.”

 

“Izzy? Is that you?”

 

“Yes, you probably don’t get to talk to us victims much do you?”

 

“Well in their defense, most of them are dead.” I laughed with her. 

 

“Something tells me this will not be the last you will see of me. I can’t wait to meet you in person one day.” I handed the phone back to Derek and let the ME continue to examine me. Accept for a few scratches I was perfectly fine. 

 

I let the team take me home and my dad met us at the door. He reached out to hug me as soon as I was close enough. After he had made sure I was unharmed I was allowed to go inside and rest on the couch. The team followed me. 

 

“So now that you are safe, we will be heading home.” JJ tried to smile. 

 

“Can it wait till tomorrow? I could show you guys the side of New York that only the locals know. My name can get you places.”

 

“I think we can all use a night in the city.” Hotch smiled as everyone cheered. 

 

“Please tell me that all of you don’t have just your work clothes. I cannot ruin my rep,” I teased. Derek smiled. 

 

“You seemed to have bounced back fast.” 

 

“As I told you, I can handle myself. I don’t tend to let things like this phase me much. Why dwell?” I stood up and made a move for the stairs. “JJ, Emily, follow me. Let the boys try to figure out what they can wear without me getting on their backs.” The girls followed me and I lead them to my closet. I turned on the light and showed them the entirety. Both of them were astounded by the contents. 

 

“Your closet is like a dream.” Emily was drawn in by the shoes. 

 

“You girls deserve to have something nice. I doubt you could afford my clothes on the money you make at the FBI. So to thank you for all of your hard work I am going to allow you to take home one outfit apiece. Do not argue. I want to do this. It is not like I can’t go out and get another.” They shared a look and then attacked the closet. Emily chose a nice A-line skirt with a deep blue tank top from Tony Feral. JJ saw my red satin knee length dress from Prada. I smiled at the choices they had made. I knew they would choose well. 

 

“Now, for tonight, my shoes and jewelry is at your disposal. I will require they are returned, but you can use them tonight.” I wandered out in to my room and waited for them to emerge from the closet. I gave them free roam, and I waited by my desk. I stared at the spot that had held the first note. It was hard to believe that it was over and I could have my life back. I had tried for the brave front the whole time, because that was the way I had always been.

 

I could physically feel stress melting away from my body. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost seven in the evening. I had been in the barn for ten hours. I just wanted it all to go away and to not haunt me. 

 

The girls came out and were dressed impeccably. I complimented them and then shooed them out so I could get dressed. I wandered back to my closet and looked for my favorite outfit. I changed my jeans to a pair of my boot cut dark wash. The t-shirt was flung to the hamper and I pulled on an under tank top. I searched for the top I wanted. It was black with silver inlaid. It was long sleeve and looked like it was made of lace without being as delicate. 

 

When I found it, I went through my jewelry and found the one necklace that I had never worn because I didn’t think I was worthy. My mom had willed it to me. It was a silver heart shaped locket with detailed designs on the front all surrounding the deep green emerald that was inlaid in the face of it. It had always been her favorite and I opened it up to see a picture of her and me as a child smiling back at me. 

 

“Thank you for believing I could do this. I never thought I would be as strong as you, or as wise. You left before I became the woman that I now am. I don’t blame you, I am not angry. I now know by leaving this for me you knew I would be just as powerful and just as strong. Thank you Mom,” I whispered. I put the necklace on and it lay perfectly in the hollow of my throat. 

 

I grabbed my favorite pair of black lace up boots. They were high heeled and I always felt better with them on. I pulled my hair up in to a pony tail and let it fall around my shoulder. I walked out in to my bed room to find Derek standing in a sport coat and a dark purple dress shirt. His black suit was classic and fit him amazingly. 

 

“You look very handsome.”

 

“You are beyond words. I wanted to come and make sure you are alright. I know that you put on a brave face for the past few days. I just had to know that you are really okay now.”

 

“I am safe, home, and I am looking forward to my future. This was a wakeup call that I don’t need to stay home. I can move across the country if I wanted to. I have given thought to even moving to DC. What would you think about that?”

 

“When have you been thinking this?”

 

“Mostly since I saw your face come through the barn door. I have stayed home my entire life because I knew I would be accepted here and I would be safe. This whole adventure has shown me that risk is everywhere and I am strong enough to take on the world. I am smart, and strong. I think I am going to maybe join the FBI. Who knows I might just end up in the BAU?” He laughed. 

 

“I wouldn’t have a problem of you moving to DC. I am sure you will have friends there.”

 

“I will have to finish off the semester here, teaching. Then I can move to DC and start my Masters. Until then my phone bill is going to grow since there is no way I am letting you go. The feeling I got when I saw you coming to save me, it can become addictive. I really think that I want to see where this will go. How about you?”

 

“I am pretty good at phone sex.” I burst out laughing.

 

“That is the best you got?”

 

“Izzy, we have only known each other for a few days.”

 

“We don’t have to go steady Derek. I mean that I want your phone number so we can get to know each other. I am moving to DC, no matter what you say. I want to give this a shot. It would be a perk to have you along for the ride, but not a necessity.”

 

“Now that I can do.” We exchanged phones so we could enter our numbers in it. When we finished we joined the group down stairs and headed out for a night on the town, me in the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the end yet. I am still going to continue the story. 
> 
> Izzy's Necklace: http://www.blogcdn.com/www.parentdish.com/media/2006/02/geheartlocket.jpg


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town to help everyone relax, and Izzy finally makes a decision that is just meant to make her happy.

We reached the club and I knew the Reid was uncomfortable. I asked Derek to get me a bottle of beer and then reached for Reid. “I know this isn’t your scene, but what if I told you I could get you laid tonight and you would thank me for it in the morning?”

 

“I would tell you that you have a snowball’s chance in hell to do that. Women do not find me attractive.” 

 

“I highly doubt that.” I pulled him to the side of the dance floor to get a better sight line. I focused for two seconds and then smiled. “Over half the women in the room are single and half of those girls want someone who can hold an intelligent conversation. You will definitely score tonight.” Derek appeared by my side with my drink and I took a sip. 

 

“So what are you two talking about?”

 

“Izzy is convinced that she can get me laid tonight.”

 

“That is not likely Honey. Dr. Reid here wouldn’t know smooth talk if it hit him with his glasses.” I laughed at his choice of words. 

 

“Look, I bet you twenty bucks that I can find Reid here a girl that he will sleep with tonight. If I do, you both owe me twenty. If I lose, I give you each a twenty.” We all shook on the deal and I looked around the dance floor really quick. I surveyed the choices I had and spotted one girl sitting at a table on the edge of the dance floor. I walked straight over to her. 

 

“You look a little out of place.” I smiled as she looked up. 

 

“I normally don’t come to these types of places. My best friend wanted a night out and begged me to come.” I held out my hand to her. 

 

“Izzy Xavier and you are?”

 

“Rebecca Rouge, but please call me Becca. It is nice to see a friendly face.” I asked if I could take a seat and she told me that it was fair game. 

 

“So Becca, where are you from?”

 

“I am from Virginia originally. I am attending NYU for my BS in chemistry. I really should be at my dorm studying.”

 

“I actually got my degree from there. Have you had Professor Landcroft?”

 

“Didn’t he just give you the creeps? The way he keeps staring at any female that moves?” We both laughed. We continued to chat until we had become well acquainted. By this time the entire team knew about the bet and they had taken sides. 

 

“So do you have a boyfriend? You seem too great to not have one.” She shook her head.

 

“I wish, most of the guys here are total ass holes. I just wish that there would be one perfect guy out there and he would arrive soon.”

 

“What would be your perfect guy? Maybe he is in this very room.”

 

“That is not too likely. I will humor you though. He would be smart, incredibly smart. Maybe a bit quirky, like me he wouldn’t quite fit in here. He would prefer warm cozy movie nights instead of nights out on the town. He would be sweet, and kind. I really don’t care about his looks, as long as he is a good person. Although I have always found the geeky ones cute.” I could not have chosen better. 

 

“I actually came here with a group of friends and one of them fits your description. His name is Spencer. Would you like to meet him?”

 

“I don’t see how it could hurt.” We walked over to the bar where Reid was with Derek. 

 

“Spence, meet Becca Rouge. She is a student at NYU getting her BS in chemistry.”

 

“It is very nice to meet you. What sparked your interest in chemistry?”

 

“Spence here has a PhD in chemistry and a few other things.” I nudged Derek’s arm and we walked away slowly and quietly. We found the rest of the team sitting in a set of tables that they had managed to find. I had run out of my first beer, but if I was going to drive I shouldn’t have another. 

 

“How did you manage to find her? She had to be planted,” Derek argued. 

 

“I swear I have never met her before in my life. I am just really good at reading people.” He laughed and took a sip of his beer. I sat down between Hotch and Emily. After a while of everyone joking around and laughter I asked Derek to dance with me. I dragged him to the middle of the dance floor and we both started to move in sync with the pounding bass.  
I felt my pulse race as he got closer and my temp began to rise as well. I had to control my hormones if I was going to control myself. Derek was directly behind me and a song came on that I absolutely loved. I let myself go, and just enjoyed the movement. I was laughing and had a smile from ear to ear. Derek had one hand on my hip and the other was up above his head. 

 

I moved closer and turned around so I was facing him. I remembered that I was no longer the victim. He could kiss me right there and it wouldn’t be unprofessional. I placed my hands on his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. We made out in the middle of the dance floor, like so many other couples. I felt the heat pool low in my abdomen and all I wanted was more. 

 

I felt my hands grow warm, I tried to just live in the moment, but it had been so long since I had felt this rush. I took a breath and shoved the heat out of my hands. I slowly gained control over my body and thus controlled the heat. 

 

I was so enthralled with Derek that I forgot we were in the middle of a very public dance floor. I broke apart from him and we were both breathing heavily. “We can’t.”

 

“I am no longer the victim. Now I am just another woman you met while traveling for work. You can act like a normal human. I definitely haven’t done anything to suggest that I don’t want it. Please.” Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor. We went to the team and he told him that we would meet them back at my house. 

 

Once outside I got in the driver’s seat of my SUV and drove us to my home as fast as traffic and the speed limit would allow. I was impatient as I typed in the code for the gate and drove in to the garage. Derek shared my urgency as we climbed the stairs. 

 

In my room the first thing to come off was my shoes. I was peeling of clothes at the same rate as Derek. We never even made it to my bed. 

 

 

I waved good bye to the team as they pulled out of the driveway and on to the street. They were on their way to the airport. I walked back inside and went in search of my dad. I found him in his office. 

 

“Izzy, I know you want to talk about something. You have been very pensive for the last day.” I sat in the chair across from him. 

 

“I have been giving a lot of thought to what I want. I have decided that I can be doing more than teaching psychology to teens. I love my job here, I always have. I just feel like I have more to give the world. I want to move to DC and then I am going to apply for the FBI. I can help people who end up like I did. I can give the families peace.”

 

“I understand. I was actually quite surprised that you settled here. I knew you were happy here, you always have been. I just never thought you would stop here. You have always set your sights high. I want you to reach your dreams. The FBI is a dangerous job, but not anymore than the life you have lived. We have dealt with some extremely messed up people. You deserve to have the life you always dreamed of. I want you to go.”

 

“I am going to finish off the semester. I can’t just leave my students without a teacher. I will move this summer.”

 

“Izzy, you can go now. I will teach your class, you just have to give me the roster and your lesson plans. Consider this a vacation. You have given this school everything you had since you were born; let us give something back to you. Go.” 

 

“Will you be okay? I know we both took mom’s death hard.”

 

“I will be fine, and if I need you, you are just a plane ride away.” I hugged him and went up to my room to start packing. It only took me a few days and I found a very nice house next to Quantico that I could buy. I had everything planned. I called Reid. 

 

“Hey, how are you guys?”

 

“It has only been a few days Izzy, not much has changed.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I am at the office.”

 

“Then don’t say my name. I don’t want anyone to over here.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. Actually everything is going very well. I am calling to ask you to pick me up at the airport tomorrow evening. I will be flying in on my family’s jet and I don’t have a car down there.”

 

“Why are you coming down here?”

 

“I am moving to DC. I have decided to join the FBI. I am qualified and I can handle it. I just want it to be a surprise.” We worked out the details and I hung up. I fell asleep easily and woke up the next morning to drive to the airport. Scott was going to drive my SUV back to the manor and see me off. The moving truck came and loaded up the plane. 

 

“We are all going to miss you.”

 

“Well now when you visit DC you can come see me to.” He gave me a huge hug. I savored it. “I have to go though. I promised Reid I wouldn’t be the reason my plane got delayed.” We both laughed and said our good byes. 

 

I sat in silence for most of the plane ride. I read, wrote in my journal, and slept. After the hour was up I was let off the plane and found Reid standing near the entrance to the airport. He hugged me. He then held up a twenty dollar bill. “Becca says hi.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I pocketed the twenty and grabbed my suit cases. I loaded the back of the SUV Reid had borrowed with my clothes and the few personal items I had brought with. He drove me to my new home and I searched around for the keys. When I finally found them I grabbed a bag and went inside. 

 

It was beautiful. It reminded me of home with the deep wood tones everywhere, but had the touch of airiness that the manor could never have. I loved it instantly. Reid helped with my bags and I spent the next hour with Spence organizing the closet and exploring the new space.  
I finally got out my lap top and Spence helped me apply for the academy. He looked at his watch and told me that he was supposed to go meet the rest of the team for drinks. I begged him to let me tag along. 

 

Once at the bar I let Reid go in first and he texted me to come in. I walked in, confident in my stride. The looks on their faces were priceless. “Surprise!”

 

“How? Why?” Derek was the first to speak. 

 

“I have been inspired. I have officially moved in to my house here and I have applied to the academy. I am joining the FBI.” JJ smiled with Emily, and Hotch said that it was a first for a victim to become an agent. Rossi and Hotch began to have a conversation about it and Reid joined in. Derek just stared at me. “Say something please.”

 

“What am I supposed to say? You told me that you had been thinking about it but I wasn’t sure if you would really do it. This job is not a walk in the park. There are some pretty grizzly things that happen, your life will be in danger.”

 

“Walk with me?” I held out my hand and he grabbed it. I knew I had to tell him. He would be freaked out but I trusted him to save me once, I was hoping he wouldn’t sell me to the nearest lab. 

 

We walked a bit and I never let go of his hand. “I have always been in danger. My family is far from normal. I know I can handle this job because I am not normal. I am a mutant Derek. I can read your thoughts, move things with my mind, and create/control fire.”

 

“You have to be joking.”

 

“Remember the first time we kissed in my room? I ran to my bathroom and when I opened the door the candle was lit?”

 

“Yes, but you said that you lit it so you could calm down.”

 

“When I was kissing you my body heated up. I was so overcome with lust that I couldn’t focus on my own temp. I ran because I couldn’t stop my hands from lighting. I lit the candle so I would have an explanation for the smoke smell.” I let go of his hand and looked around to make sure we were alone. I held up my hand and started a tiny fire in my palm. He was shocked at first. I thought he would betray me. 

 

“That has to be some sort of magic trick.”

 

“It’s not. I sometimes wish it was, but it is the way I was born. My parents have gifts as well. That is the reason that the school exists. It is ment for people like me who have gifts. They learn control and how to defend themselves in case they are ever hunted. I had to keep my secret because they would be at risk if he found out. I know what it is like to not belong. I couldn’t do that to the kids.”

 

I put out the flame and looked up at him. He looked like he was processing what just happened. “So you can’t get rid of it?”

 

“Even if I could I wouldn’t want to. It is just as much a part of me as my arms are.”

 

“Wow that is hard. Um…” I looked in to his eyes and kissed him quickly. 

 

“I am the same Izzy Xavier that you met two weeks ago. This is just another side of me. Nothing has changed. I do not plan to use my gifts while on the job unless absolutely in avoidable. Reid saw me using my gifts. He is the only other one who knows.” 

 

“That helps.” He reached out for my hand again and we continued to walk and talk. I felt like the move to DC was the right choice. I just had to see where it would lead me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am thinking of continuing this in another work. Let me know if you would be interested in seeing more of Izzy and Derek.


End file.
